mssamfandomcom-20200216-history
Goodman
Goodman is a company established by Jerry Goodman in 1919. They are specialized in food, drinks, tech, and other things. History A man named Jerry Goodman wanted to "wow" the world in 1919. He was previously wanting to make a fabric brand, but he decided to make a "allsorts" company instead. In August 1919, Goodman established Goodman Inc. At the time, the company was very small, with only a few workers. And also, at the time, Goodman was a specialist in bikes, as they made bikes. In 1922, Jerry Goodman got bored of just making bikes and bike-related stuff, so he discussed with his team of what else to make in Goodman. One man decided to make an "random-allsorts company that sells lots of stuff". Jerry Goodman agreed with this man's idea, so a year later in 1923 after a long month break, Goodman started to make random things. They were mostly known for their cookies. In 1932, the Sunday Papers reported "Goodman is the biggest cookie producer in the WORLD". They have already sold 342,000 boxes of cookies at the time. In 1933, Goodman was producing and making over 100 products. In 1943, they were extremely popular, but that record fell around 1966. They became popular again in 1986. Sadly, in 1993, Jerry Goodman passed away at the age of 97. This caused Goodman to become less popular, but they were rising in 2013. In 2018, Goodman is still around, and it is the 4th biggest brand on Earth 2 (Harry's Universe.) The war between Goodman and IWAY In 2009, Goodman came to war with IWAY, as Goodman was copying IWAY's products. Apparently, in a 2009 newspaper, Goodman was not copying IWAY, as they've been around longer since IWAY Earth 2 Inc. At the time, IWAY was the 6th most popular brand, and Goodman was trying to pass their place. They nearly did it, but more members joined IWAY, and IWAY created more inventions. However, in October 2009, over 94,000 out of 4,300,000 people from IWAY were kicked out, and IWAY discontinued some products, which meant Goodman surpassed IWAY's record, at 5th place. IWAY was the 7th biggest company at the time. Goodman had over 4,700,000 employees, whilst IWAY had 4,290,000 employees. Nowadays, Goodman is the 4th largest brand in Earth 2, whilst IWAY is the 6th largest brand on Earth 2. IWAY is still trying to surpass Goodman's record. Products These are some of the most popular products created by Goodman: * Goodman Confectionery * Goodman Computers * Goodman Handheld Devices * Goodman Laptops * Goodman Bikes (first brand) * Goodman Cookies (obvious) * Goodman Sleep * Goodman Frozen Food * Goodman Kitchen Essentials * Goodman Cookers & Ovens * Goodman Microwaves * Goodman Vehicles * Goodman Bakery * Goodman Cameras * Goodman Clothing * Goodman Beverages * Goodman Space Non-named Goodman brands * Sam's Essentials * Surging Soda * Dairyfree * HospitalHelp Products * Tigris Shoes Products made by Goodman, but not sold at any major or big store: * Goodman Guns * Goodman Knives * Goodman Tanks * Goodman Axes * Goodman Bombs * Goodman Nukes * Goodman Copwear